


Ces Yeux Me Regardent Comme Si Je Suis Un Fantôme

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Category: Misao (Video Game), 操 | Misao (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks, F/F, Fluff, Just Friendship, No one dies!, love it!, pre slash, this needed to be done, what's up with the red eyes!?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le scène de le contact mais un peu changé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ces Yeux Me Regardent Comme Si Je Suis Un Fantôme

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [These eyes are looking at me like i'm a ghost.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478390) by [Deanlovescaspassiton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton). 



> j'adore Misao et Aki, le jeu et les caractères.  
> Je suis tres désolée pour les erreurs dans ça. je ne suis pas français, c'est juste pour pratique. soit sympa s'il vous plait!

“j’ai perdu ma lentille de contact est tout, T'inquiète pas, je le trouverais” Aki a dit, un sourire brillaient sur sa face, ses mal adaptés yeux rougeoyant. Misao se mordit sa lèvre et s’agenouillé.  
“que fais tu?” je t’aide” Misao répondu timidement, ses yeux ne pas rencontre avec ceux qu’elle connaissait la regardaient. “…Merci” Aki a murmuré, ses mots simple mais profond. “Voilà c’est là!” Elle s’a exclamé, la tenir jusqu’à le lumière et se lever. Misao tourné parti mais rapide devenu brave. “Tu devrais montrer tes yeux plus, ils sont vraiment vraiment jolie.” Aki a souri comme ces mots était tout elle peut avoir besoin de. “merci Misao..hey…peut-on être amis?” Misao a paniqué et a avalé. “je suis désolée je dois aller.” elle as dit avant tourner et courir loin. Aki cessé de sourire et a marmonné un “d’accord” avant voir en bas à sa contact. Un yeux ambre et un yeux rouge jamais clignotant.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos? comments? s'il vous plaît? :)


End file.
